All Hallowed Eve
by Rozuki
Summary: It's Halloween again, Kagome's favorite holiday. But is this year is different? Has Kagome's dark and mysterious dream guy come to life? Or is she just dreaming? Ses
1. All Alone?

**_Chapter 1;; All Alone?_**

Kagome sighed as she walked down the street, kicking small rocks and things long the way. It was getting near evening now, and she had no where to go except home. So, she trudged up to her way too bright house, as she deemed it and opened the door.

The house was just painted an off-white color and the walls inside were mostly white, but when the sun was up and the blinds were raised, the place seemed to bake whoever was inside.

Kagome successfully made her way to her room without being stopped by the rest of her family; she wasn't surprised, really. She never really got noticed, well, not anymore.

When she opened the door to her room, no light shone out, and no bright white could be seen. After she entered, she closed the door behind her and didn't bother to turn the light on. Instead, Kagome reached over and lit a red candle on her desk, almost too close to her computer. The candle wasn't much, but it tried it's hardest to give the room a dim glow.

Kagome picked up a book about vampires, demons, and love off her floor. She wished her gothic prince would come for her, she wished he would come and sweep her off of her feet and carry her away. She knew that she was an outcast, though. The only person that could stand her presence was Sango. Sango was also an outcast, but not for the same reason. Theyonly had each other, so they stood by each other seeking friendship even though they didn't always see eye to eye.

Kagome nearly jumped when the nail holding her calendar to the wall fell, sending her calendar to the floor. Kagome got up and picked the calendar up off of the floor. While securing it back in it's place she noticed that it was October. She beamed, which didn't happen to often, her favorite holiday was coming up! Kagome hopped up and ran down the stairs into the kitchen, which startled her mother, who wasn't used to Kagome making so much noise.

"It's October!" Kagome said loudly when she entered the kitchen. "It's almost Halloween!" She said walking in and picking up an apple. She examined it for a few seconds before smearing black lipstick on it's surface while she took a bite.

Her mother didn't even look up at her, "That's nice honey."

"Like you care..." Kagome mumbled under her breath, deciding that staying here wasn't going to keep up her good mood.

"Okay, Halloween is in a week. What am I going to do to celebrate this year?" She said to herself as she took to the streets. "I'll go ask Sango!" She exclaimed and took off running in the direction of Sango's house.

Kagome arrived at Sango's doorstep and started to ring the doorbell non-stop until it was answered with an annoyed Sango, who opened the door a bit forcefully than normal. "What do you want today?" Sango said sarcastically, after seeing it was just Kagome.

"Halloween is in one week." Kagome said stepping into Sango"s doorway. "I don"t know what to do this year."

Sango rolled her eyes. "How about we go spend Halloween at the graveyard, with the ghosts."

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Kagome said taking a few steps into the house, and settling into one of the chairs nearby.

"Um... I was kidding." Sango said following her.

"You might have been kidding, but I'm not. Let's do it." Kagome said excitedly. Why had she never thought about this before?

Well, she had actually. For a few years, but she had been either too scared to go alone, or she got herself grounded and roped into passing out candy before she could make it.

"No way in hell I'm going to spend Halloween in a graveyard." Sango said shaking her head for emphasis. "You go ahead I'm not."

Kagome out on her cutest pout and stood up from her chair. "Oh come on, please."

Sango ignored it, and opened the door. "No. And you better leave, 'cuz you know I'm not allowed to have friends over on Sundays."

"Okay, fine." Kagome said, degectedly. "I'll see you later, Sango."

"Bye." Sango called out before closing the door behind Kagome.

Kagome sighed and walked down the street to the graveyard, she was glad Sango didn't live too far away. She surveyed the scene before her and smiled. "This will be perfect." She said aloud as she walked along the path, careful not to step where anyone was buried.

Just then Kagome saw a shadow leap from the ground and into the shadows. Kagome stood their shocked. Who would be here at the graveyard? Then it occured to her, maybe it was someone like her! She had to follow them.

Kagome ran for about ten minutes before deciding that whoever had been there wasn't going to show up again, and that she wasn't going to catch up.

She decided to leave the graveyard and search for a place to waste time until she wanted to go home. She settled on the park near her house, and when she got there, she collapsed on a bench.

As she watched the few people that had been there slowly make their way home she couldn't help but shut her eyes and fall sleep.

_Kagome slowly picked her self up off the ground. Has she fallen off the bench? Had she even fallen asleep?_

_"Welcome." A husky male voice said to her left._

_Kagome turned toward the sound and she was surprised to find herself standing in the middle of a big meadow. She took a few seconds to simply stare, the place was beautiful in the moonlight._

_But then her eyes landed on a figure that was far enough away that she had to squint to make him out._

_"Who...who are you?" She asked, slightly afraid._

_"I cannot tell you who am just yet." He said shaking his head slightly._

_Suddenly, he was closer. She could fully make him out, and she was taken aback by how attractive she found him._

_He was draped in black, nothing too extravagant, but Kagome didn't think he needed it. His natural looks made it hard to care what was on his body._

_As she was examining the odd markings on his face, he seemed to become more transparent._

_Kagome panicked. "Wait!" She started to run towards him, but her surrounings started to fade away.  
_

When Kagome woke up, she was still on the bench she had supposedly fallen asleep on. She noticed that it had gotten late, and that she was the only one still at the park. She slowly pulled herself up and started walking toward her home. She kept thinking back on that dream, it had felt so real. An image of the man flashed in her mind and she frowned. She wished it hadn't been a dream and that she would actually be able to find that man. She felt that he could truly understood her, that he wouldn't just push her away.

Kagome passed by the graveyard and paused, what if the person she had seen in the graveyard was the guy in her dreams? She continued watching the shadows, hoping the guy in her dreams would appear and sweep her away into the night. Kagome knew better than to put too much faith in that, so she turned and started walking toward her house.

Kagome didn't even bother changing into pajamas when she flopped into bed. All she could think about was trying to meet that man in her dreams again.

... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ...

So, this is the first chapter re-written! Geeze, I first posted this a few years ago, and I didn't realize how bad I was. xD Anyway...I can't say I'm super happy about the re-write, but It's definitely better than the first. Enjoy!


	2. This Isn't A Dream

_**Chapter 2;; This Isn't a Dream**_

_The fog that spread from somewhere deep in the graveyard around her seemed thick enough to swallow her alive._

"_Is anyone here?" Her voice called out into the darkness, a twinge of panic in her voice._

"_Yes, there is someone here." _

_The voice seemed to reverberate off of the gravestones and trees. She couldn't decide where it was coming from, but she didn't fear it, it felt comforting to her._

"_Where are you?" She questioned, taking a few tentative steps forward, worried she might knock into something._

"_I'm here with you." The voice replied closer this time. _

_The voice seemed to wrap around her heart and tell her that there was no need to worry in that simple phrase._

"_Where are we?" She asked, reaching a hand out in the darkness._

"_That is a difficult question to answer." The male voice replied, "We are not in your mind, nor are we in mine." _

_There was a pause, "It doesn't seem like we're dreaming."_

"_What do you mean, we aren't in my mind?" Kagome asked stopping, realizing that walking forward wasn't going to do her any good._

"_This isn't a dream. It's more of us being telepathic. If that's possible." _

"_Oh…" Was all that came to her. _

"_What's your name?" The voice asked curiously. _

"_My name is Kagome." She answered, oddly excited that he would even want to know._

"_My name is Sesshomaru." Came the voice once again. _

_Kagome smiled, she liked his name. _

"_How come I can't see you?"_

"_I chose not to come out." _

"_Well come out." Kagome said plainly, if she was stuck here, she at least wanted Sesshomaru to be with her._

"_Well…okay." Came the voice, but this time Kagome could tell where it was coming from. _

_Kagome quickly whipped around in the direction of the voice and found the same long silver haired guy as before. But just as Kagome was about to speak again, her surroundings started to fade away. _

Kagome shot up and was startled to find that she was still in her room.

She slowly climbed out of bed, pondering what Sesshomaru had meant that she wasn't dreaming. Of course she had been.

She hit her head with her hand, 'Stupid mind, giving me false hope.'

But, as Kagome showered, she wondered if it really was just her imagination. Normally she didn't remember her dreams this vividly.

After showering, and getting re-dressed, Kagome ran down the stairs, skipping a few and nearly tripping over a broom her mother had left at the bottom, she was surprised to find that she was alone in the house.

"Oh well." She said aloud and continued walking out of the house, clearly not wanting to be around when her parents got back.

She figured a quick trip to the graveyard wouldn't hurt.

Suddenly Kagome had an eerie feeling that someone was watching her, but she cast it off as one of the usual stares that were thrown her way when she ran down the street.

"How come I keep coming back here?" she whispered as she walked in the entrance of graveyard.

Just then a flash of her dream came to her mind. She was standing in the same place she had been in her dream. Kagome desperately started to look around. She was sure, it couldn't have been a normal dream.

"…Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out softly, could he be here, too?

A sudden gust of wind blew against Kagome and she stopped.

"What was I thinking of course he's not here." She said, turning toward the entrance.

How could she be so stupid. It was just a dream. She was just so excited about spending Halloween in the graveyard this year that she was starting to make up stories about it in her mind, right?

... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ...

Okay, second chapter re-done! It's still really short, though. Sorry abotu that. xD There just wasn't much that happened during this chapter.


End file.
